


A Glimpse past the Clock

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Awkwardness, Crossover, Crushes, Day Four, Kurodaiweek, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo had thought he had planned the day pretty carefully. Trick his way into Sawamura's house, tease him over some drinks, and try and hide how wretchedly infatuated he was with the future boss of the Karasuno Family.</p><p>He hadn't planned on an excited dog, a badly placed bazooka, and a Sawamura who seemed to take delight in teasing him for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse past the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> The ten year bazooka is a device in the KHR manga which when is fired at someone sends them ten years into the future. Their future self is simultaneously pulled back in time and the swap lasts for five minutes.

Daichi could feel the vein in his head beginning to pulse with irritation as he took in the scene before him; Tetsurou Kuroo soon-to-be boss of the formidable mafia family Nekoma was sprawled on the couch playing with a Labrador puppy. Now the reasons why such a sight was making the usually calm boy resemble an active volcano were as numerous and complex as his emotions regarding the interloper in his living room. But they could be watered down to three big complaints.

Number one; Kuroo had called him this morning, voice low and urgent saying he needed to meet with Daichi immediately. Daichi had found himself blurting out and of course and he could come round as soon as he was able. He’d opened the door an hour later to see a smiling Kuroo with several cans of different fizzy drinks in his arms and proceeded to waltz into Daichi’s house and make himself quite comfortable in his current position.

Number two; Daichi had just spent all day yesterday training with his tutor and he was battered and bruised all over, Ukai was incredibly tough. Not to mention he’d had to step in several times to stop Kageyama and Hinata arguing over which flames were cooler sun or cloud. Suga had been off doing some personal training by himself leaving Daichi to deal with his small collection of loyal, energetic family members alone for several hours. Kuroo’s call had woken him up from some much needed sleep. Daichi didn’t like sacrificing his sleeping hours.

Number three; his dog liked Kuroo. It was stupid, childish, and so inconsequential in the world of the mafia but it bothered him. The fact that something of his could like Kuroo made his skin bristle. This reason was mostly tied up with his feelings regarding Kuroo as a person in general.

It certainly wasn’t heling anything that Kuroo seemed to find his anger amusing and was wearing that damned smirk which made Daichi seriously consider punching him. He was aware that punching another family’s heir would be taken very seriously, especially given the odd nature of the Karasuno – Nekoma rivalry/alliance, but his fingers still itched to remove that look off Kuroo’s smug face.

Stubbornly, and a little petulantly, he refused to be the one to break the silence between them. It was a good plan, if it didn’t involve him standing awkwardly in his own face fidgeting, trying to hide his emotions from the one guy who never ceased to get under his skin and make his sky flames simmer inside.

“You know, you’re face is going to stick like that if you don’t change expression soon.” Daichi only frowned harder at the definite amusement lacing Kuroo’s voice, but he had spoken first so now Daichi could finally ask what he’d been dying to for the last five minutes.

“Why are you here Kuroo?” The other reason he was more than simply annoyed? The reason he was trying to avoid admitting existing because it was way too early in the day for him to be thinking about such things. Kuroo had made Daichi feel worried for him. There had been moments after hearing Kuroo’s strained voice when his heart had stopped momentarily in his chest. Their lives would forever be in danger from the moment they’d been chosen as the future bosses of their respective families, so it wasn’t hard to believe that Kuroo had been in serious trouble. 

Daichi’s reaction to the possibility had been intense, bone-deep worry that something had happened to the idiot. The idiot who was clearly fine and had no regret whatsoever about tricking Daichi. The fact that Kuroo might not have realised the effects his words would have was unimportant.

“I can’t just drop by to see my favourite young boss?”

“You’re just over a month older than me stop calling me that.” He moved over to make room for his dog, now bored of Kuroo’s attention and running around the room as usual. “You never do anything without a secondary motive, why are you here pestering me on a weekend?”

Kuroo sighed and stretched up from his position, sat up rather than sprawled out on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair and some of the levity finally slipped away from his eyes.

“Heard you had a meeting with Aobajosai a couple of days ago. According to Bokuto things got a little tense.” Daichi raised an eyebrow, surprised at the faint traces of concern he could hear underlying the words. A sigh escaped and he moved to stand by the fireplace, absently organising a couple of photos on the mantelpiece as he gathered his thoughts. 

“Do you really have to hear about everything that goes on?” He muttered under his breath, he’d only been involved with the mafia for six months now, as opposed to the other heirs he was dealing with who had been groomed for it since they were two. The speed with which new travelled was still startling to him. “It wasn’t too serious or anything. Oikawa and Kageyama just got into an argument again, and he wanted to know if we’d consider an attack on Shiratorizawa.” A bark of laughter cut off his next words and he looked over to see Kuroo laying back on his couch again, posture much more relaxed.

“He always wants to do that. There’s a real long standing rivalry between the two of their groups. Plus Ushijima really pisses Oikawa off. Can’t see why myself he’s not a bad guy, kinda quiet.”

“It’s normal for him?” That was a little hard for Daichi to imagine, remembering the vitriol in Oikawa’s voice when he spoke about the other heir.

“Not everyone gets along as well as you and I Sawamura.” Daichi scowled again, a response that was becoming habit whenever he saw Kuroo’s smirk. He always felt a little out of his depth when dealing with the other teen, felt like Kuroo was constantly teasing him for something he didn’t know about and it was incredibly annoying. “Besides, Iwaizumi can usually persuade him not to attack every other week. He’s got a hell of a right hand man there.”

Daichi had to agree with that. Iwaizumi had been quick to stop that line of conversation, though he wasn’t sure how normal it was for a second in command to throw books at his boss’s head, and had been the one to distract Oikawa from his growing argument with Kageyama. He’d still shot all of Karasuno a sharp look as Oikawa had warned them about growing too strong. There was no denying that the teen was devoted to his family.

“Was that all you wanted to know? Can I get my living room back now?” He asked, moving to stand by the side of the couch, glaring down at an unrepentant Kuroo.

“But I brought drinks.” Future mafia bosses should not whine like little children. Inexperienced as he was even Daichi knew that.

“I don’t care. I want my couch back.” Kuroo pouted, looking remarkable like a cat whose food had been taken from it in front of its nose. He moved to kneel on the cushions, which given his stupid height meant that his head was very near equal with Daichi’s.

Not good.

He could deal with Kuroo when there was substantial distance between them. He could deal with him when he was being argumentative and snarky. He could even deal with him when he could be pleasant, giving him tips and small bits of information about the world of the Mafia.

A few centimetres away from his face, mouth in a full point, eyes staring into Daichi’s own. Not something he could deal with. Not the sudden increase of his heart. Not the reminder that Kuroo was actually fairly handsome when he wasn’t in a state of smugness, even then he was fairly easy on the eyes. He could feel heat start to suffuse his face and cursed, he blushed so easily and Kuroo always noticed. 

A grin started to appear and Daichi could feel his blush worsen.

It would be so much simpler if it was just a physical attraction but– 

At this point two more things must be explained to make sense of what happens next.

One. Daichi had recently borrowed the Bovino family’s ten year bazooka due to a minor incident with the Datekou family. The device was currently stored on the top of his bookcase in the living room. To keep out of reach of Hinata who had been sent to the future several times due to his handling of the weapon.

Two. The puppy had very bad co-ordination when he was excited about anything, including visitors to the house.

POOF!

Kuroo only had time to yell out half a warning when smoke engulfed Daichi and the unmistakable sound of the bazooka firing. He waved away some of the smoke and covered his mouth before he inhaled any. He had no idea what the Daichi of the future was like but he couldn’t take the risk that they were still friendly….ish. He started to move further back off the couch, flames sparking at his fingertips just in case. 

Flames which fizzled out in an instant as the smoke cleared as Kuroo got a look at the figure standing where Daichi had been.

The figure of a very handsome man.

10 year Bazooka…right.

“Urgh! I always hate the smoke from this thing.” The man in front of him said coughing a little as the smoke started to fade. Dressed in a form fitting dark suit he stood a little taller than Kuroo, hair still short and someone had managed to wrangle him into a tie. A surprise given that Daichi hated wearing formal wear of any kind.

A fact Kuroo knew when the Karasuno boss-to-be had turned up to the Fukurodani annual ball in a fancy suit looking decidedly uncomfortable and pouting as he fiddled with the tie when no-one was looking. Well, when he thought that no-one was looking; Kuroo hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the smartly dressed teen, especially his arms.

The man in front of him didn’t look awkward in any way.

He looked put together, devastatingly handsome, and when his eyes landed on Kuroo they lit up in a way which set his heart racing a mile a minute.

“Should have guessed that you would be here.” The older…Daichi chuckled, brushing a couple of spots off his arm. “You always are when I get caught in things like this.” 

“S-Sorry.” Kuroo wanted to hit himself. Since when did he stutter? He hadn’t stuttered since he was about ten and his father caught him hanging off the roof. (A small lie, he’d nearly swallowed his own tongue when Daichi had come to thank him for helping Karasuno when they’d had a nasty encounter with the Yakuza; all big brown eyes and flustered embarrassment). 

“Apologizing? That’s a first.” Daichi stepped towards him, a gorgeous warm smile on his face and a hint of teasing in his tone which wasn’t helping with Kuroo’s blush in the slightest. “Usually you’d deny any wrong-doing whatsoever.” He was right in front of Kuroo now, arms folded across his chest and eyes dancing with amusement.

“I-I was just being polite?” The words came out as a question and Kuroo felt himself scrambling for his training on how to deal with people. The man in front of him oozed confidence and there was a slightly deadly grace in the way he moved. Kuroo could feel him taking stock of what was in the room. Kuroo’s attention was riveted on him, even the deceptively simple movement of flexing his fingers felt powerful.

This was a mafia boss. A man who lived his life surrounded by darkness and death. Who dealt with intense political manoeuvres every day. Who was responsible for the lives of the men who followed him.

A man who was strong enough to bear all that and still retain his sanity.

His thoughts were cut off as Daichi threw back his head and laughed. Full deep belly laughs that drowned the room in joy. It was an odd laugh for a boss to have.

“Are you sure I wasn’t knocked out? I never thought I’d see the day when you T-Kuroo would apologise to me.” The lines on his face looked like they were carved by happiness rather than sorrow. Kuroo forced himself to look away in an attempt to feign nonchalance, an attempt that was ruined by the heat pooling in his cheeks.

Thoughts raced across his mind as fast as bullets and as confused as the Gordian knot. Half of him wants to question the other about the future, gain intelligence that would be incredibly useful in deciding the future of his family, that sort of knowledge would be invaluable. 

The other half just wanted this Daichi to keep looking at him with that fondness. Something he’d wanted to see in the eyes of his Daichi ever since he’d met the awkward new heir. It was a struggling mission, his attempts seemed to irritate rather than endear him to the object of his affections. Actually if it were only simple affections he might be dealing with them better. Instead he had to deal with the responsibilities of his family, the politics of the mafia world, and the stupid irrational magnetism that Daichi seemed to possess which pulled him down deeper and deeper.

“Can I ask you something?” Kuroo jolted his head back to face the visitor, who had taken another step closer. Far too close. The noise which spilled out of his throat was apparently taken as an agreement. “I know roughly when I am in my timeline but could you give me a more exact date. What were we doing before the switch?” That smile turned a shade mischievous. “Besides you trying to make friends with me I mean?”

“What?! I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmm.” Daichi leaned forward until his face was only a few centimetres away. “So you didn’t spend the first few months of our acquaintanceship bugging me to talk to you, trying to get my phone number, and tricking your way into my home?” A pronounced look was sent at their surroundings.

Kuroo had never felt so off kilter before in his life. So maybe his attempts hadn’t been as subtle as he’d hoped. “Don’t worry I didn’t realise until a few years later. You’re secrets still safe from the younger me.”

A sudden new fear sprung to life in Kuroo’s chest.

What other secrets of his did this man know?

Secrecy was everything for his family. They dealt with big thefts, passing on information, and ran a significant portion of the black market. Secrecy and shadows was how they lived, how they had to live. Then this boy had appeared; unsure, tentative, and so innocent to the world he was about to enter. But there was steel in his spine, determination in his gaze, and a truly impressive desire to keep those who followed him safe.

A newbie, the others had scoffed, the mafia would destroy him within a month.

Except he had fought back. He had preserved and kept his friends alive. Outright refused to delve into the darker aspects of mafia life; how long that would last was up for question but it was still standing strong. A stable ground for the next generation of Karasuno one that, judging from the man in front of him, would be spectacular.

“I’d hope so.” Hoping his voice didn’t sound as agitated as he felt. “No offence but the younger you wouldn’t know a lie if it danced naked in front of him with a hat made of peacock feathers.”

“True, something I’m sure you’re taking full advantage of Kuroo-kun.” Damn it. This wasn’t how Daichi was supposed to react; this older version apparently knew him well enough to fight back. Kuroo on the other hand had very little defence against a Daichi who looked at him with fondness, who laughed like that in front of him, who seemed to have no issues of personal space and seemed to be teasing him.

“I d-don’t.” Really he was reduced to two word sentences now. Maybe it was because the other had reached out and was ruffling his hair.

Kuroo had a thing about his hair. There was a spot just at the top of his scalp which made him turn into a pile of relaxed mush when touched. Kenma kept telling him it was a ridiculous weakness to have but Kuroo refused to wear hats, he never looked good in hats, he didn’t look as a boss should when he wore them.

The amount of regret curling in his stomach for not taking his friends advice was staggering.

Daichi’s hand had found it instantly and Kuroo could feel his knees start to give way. The amusement shining in brown eyes seemed to only grow stronger, as if he knew full well what that was doing to him.

“Of course you don’t. You’re a fine upstanding young boss who only wants to help right.” There was a certain sense of kid-caught-with-his-hand-in-the-cookie-jar aura around the young Nekoma heir. It sounded so childish to have it set out in front of him like that.

Really what had he been doing?

“Hey.” The voice was softer now, the hair ruffling had ceased and Kuroo was able to peek up to meet a warm gaze. “I never said I didn’t enjoy it. Kinda fun really.”

“Glad to hear.” Kuroo mumbled out, transfixed by the sheer warmth he could see on Daichi’s face.

“You were the most irritating person I’d ever met and so hard for me to deal with.” Musing, there was a nostalgic quality to the words and a far off look that Kuroo knew meant it wasn’t him Daichi was seeing. “I could never get you out of my head, always in the back of my mind with a snarky comment about something. Really annoyed me when I couldn’t get a good read of who you were. Then of course you had to save my family and I could never retreat fully behind animosity again.” Kuroo’s head was gently eased back to look at him fully. “So easy isn’t it? To see any new strong emotion as dislike.”

Shock, bewilderment, and maybe a thrum of hope shot through Kuroo. Daichi was looking at him very intensely. Something bubbling between them that he couldn’t fully see. A taste not quite on the tip of his tongue but promised to be delicious.

“So you-he doesn’t hate me?” It came out in a smaller voice than what he’d intended. A pulse of warmth had him jerking upright. A beat and then another pulse. From his head to his toes, pulses of comfort and warmth which felt so nice.

Daichi’s eyes were glowing orange. When he spoke again there was an edge of command which demanded Kuroo’s full attention.

“Listen to me Tetsurou Kuroo, sixth boss of the Nekoma familia,” the Italian word rolls of his tongue, and Kuroo has only a second to process how attractive it makes him sound, “I have never hated you. Not even when the entire world told me to.” Something harsh flared in his eyes, a memory Kuroo didn’t think had happened to him yet. “Just takes me a little while to realise that.”

They stared at each other. A gap of ten years stretching between them, both looking for traces of the person they knew in the face of an almost stranger. The clock hand ticked on.

Ten years of battles, arguments, bloodshed, and mafia politics lay both ahead and behind.

But they would make it.

The clock stopped.

“Looks like my time is up.” A rueful smile. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah. Sounds like it’ll be fun. Goodbye Sawamura.” His feet felt like they were finally on stable ground again.

At least for a second.

“Bye Tetsurou.” Kuroo had half a second to feel shock before Daichi leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. It was chaste and light, a mere peck on the lips.

Kuroo felt like he’d been hit by Kai’s lightning flames at full strength.

POOF!

“Gah!”

Thud.

Smoke engulfed him but Kuroo could only stare blankly ahead. Brain broken from what had just happened to register the teenager collapsed on the floor face a worrying shade of red. The young Daichi Sawamura looked up at the frozen Kuroo statue in his head and yelled the first thing in his head.

“Why the hell were you naked?”

Ten Years into the Future

Daichi sighed inwardly as the smoke surrounded him again, he really did hate the bazooka. The pulling sensation made his stomach feel off.

“Nice to see you at last.” The smile on his face that had been there since seeing younger Kuroo grew to spread across his whole face at the sound of that voice. Deeper, firmer, and much more confident than the gangly teenager he’d left behind.

“Not sure I can say the same, the younger you was adorable.” He turned around to face the owner of the voice only to sigh in exasperation. “Any reason why you’re naked in my bed?”

Kuroo shrugged looking unrepentant as he arranged the blanket covering his lower half. “You’re not complaining I hope? Wanted to surprise you, and cute? I was never cute, you’re the cute one.” Daichi hummed absently, eyes tracing over the impressive chest on display. One that he knew very well.

“You were blushing.”

“You wouldn’t say I was blushing if you saw the look on younger you’s face when he saw me.”

“Please tell me you didn’t scar him for life.” He reached to take off his tie, he hated the thing but Suga insisted he wear on when he went to meet other bosses. Kuroo held out a palm and he started to make his way over. “If I’m this far from the bed I’m worried you sent him running.”

“I was a perfect gentleman, as always. How was the meeting?” Daichi could hear the interest in the topic because Kuroo was choosing to let him hear. Kuroo prided himself on gathering information about the mafia world.

“Bokuto nearly started a war with Shiratorizawa. Thank whatever deity is watching that he has Akaashi.” He was finally close enough for Kuroo to pull him down onto their bed. Hand reaching up for his neck and Daichi leaning into the touch.

“Too busy thanking him for you each day.” Kuroo murmured eyes darting down to Daichi’s mouth. Daichi only shook his head.

“You are so lucky I still want to kiss you after a line like that.” Kuroo chuckled and moved in closer. This kiss was deep, firm, and like every other kiss they’d shared made Daichi’s heart beat faster.

Their flames sparked against each other. A dancing display of orange and red which encircled the two of them.

The future was bright indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for kurodai week. KHR is one of my favourite series and i love the universe so I decided to write something for the crossover prompt. Also i wanted to try my hand at flustered Kuroo. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
